1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electromagnetic interference shielding assemblies, and particularly, to an electromagnetic interference shielding assembly and an electronic device including the electromagnetic interference shielding assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) is a serious and challenging problem for most electronic devices or systems. As EMI disturbances commonly interrupt, degrade or limit the effective performance of the electronic device or the whole circuit of the electronic system, it is necessary for the electronic devices or systems to have efficient EMI protection to ensure the effective and safe operation.